User blog:The Mike Schmidt/The theory/headcanon I'm following.
Mike Schmidt ( The night guard that you play as ) was the victim of the bite of ‘87. In 1987, Mike went too close to Foxy and Foxy accidentally bit his frontal lobe hence damaging it. Mike was hospitalized, shortly after that 5 children were brought to the back and killed by a man in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Enraged, the children possessed the animatronics. One of the children didn’t do so though.That child heard about the bite and did want to help Mike since she was still alive ( before she was killed ) when Mike was bitten. Being the only spirit that wasn’t blinded by hatred and anger, she gave him a second chance and possessed him, helping him fight for his life and live on. -Skip this part if you don’t want the explanation for the frontal lobe thing- ***Even without the spirit’s help, Mike would be able to live and move properly. No, it does not turn you into a vegetable. The phone guy could have been exaggerating when he said that the frontal lobe was bitten OFF of him. The phone guy always tries to hide and stutters a lot so it could explain why he exaggerated with the Bite of ‘87. The frontal lobe involves the ability to recognize future consequences resulting from current actions, the choice between good and bad actions (or better and best), the override and suppression of socially unacceptable responses, and the determination of similarities and differences between things or events. The frontal lobes also play an important part in retaining longer term memories which are not task-based, modifies those emotions to generally fit socially acceptable norms. Therefore with your frontal lobe damaged, you do not turn into a vegetable but you will have memory loss ( Mostly childhood memories since that was when your brain is still developing ) and have trouble responding appropriately to social situations. It also makes you more impulsive/not think about the consequences of your actions most of the time. It can also make you go through a major personality change. Which explains why despite the horrible pay and high risk of dying, Mike stays.*** Due to the damage of his frontal lobe, Mike does not do well in school and doesn’t have a high education. So he works at Freddy’s. The 5th child helps him with the animatronics. Since the animatronics are possessed by the other 4 children, I’m sure that the other 4 will recognize the 5th one since she was killed along with them. Why doesn’t Bonnie or Chica just enter your room and kill you instantly? Why do they just stand there and stare at you when you switch on the lights? I think that it’s the spirits and animatronics battling over control ( Since the animatronics are robots who are child-friendly in general and I don’t think that THEY want to kill people ) or it’s the spirit holding back because of the 5th spirit protecting Mike. Bonnie and Chica only come in after a certain amount of time. Foxy sprints towards Mike because he wants to assure him that he did not mean to bite him back in 87 and that Mike was the one ( and he should get the fk out of that place ) but the spirit haunting Foxy does not let him do so. The eyes on the animatronics often change between their normal eyeballs to the pitch black ones with white eyes, that could be the spirits taking over. Golden Freddy is probably the suit that the 5th spirit/child was supposed to be haunting/be in but the Golden Freddy that appears in the office isn’t the real thing but is probably a hallucination/the spirits messing with you AND warning the 5th child/taunting her. Why don’t they kill two birds with one stone? Stuffing Mike in the golden freddy suit can trap the 5th child as well. Which explains why if you look back at your camera and then at the room, Golden freddy is gone, that it’s a hallucination. The whole ‘ITS ME’ thing that keeps randomly appearing could be the spirits trying to remind Mike that he is the bite victim and taunt the 5th child at the same time. When Foxy leaves Pirate’s cove, the sign would also say ‘ITS ME’ which can mean that FOxy is also trying to remind Mike of who he is. Yes, you get stuffed in a regular Freddy Fazbear suit…but, that’s the normal death sequence. When GOLDEN FREDDY kills you, he roars in your face and the game crashes. Why do the spirits what to stuff Mike? Well, they want Mike to suffer the same fate as them. Why does the boss of the place let Mike work there if he knows that he is the bite victim? ( Since they should have documents of that incident ). Well, the place was going to be closed and there probably wasn’t anyone that would want to work there. Even if the place was going to be closed in a while, there still needed to be someone to be guarding the place at night. Desperately, he hired him anyway. Seeing how Mike only gets paid 4 dollars an hour for 6 hours, 5 days a week ( 50 cents overtime ), the boss is definitely selfish and money-minded. To the point that maybe he would have tried to sue Mike for slightly damaging Foxy’s jaw even though Mike suffered serious injury. So this is ‘payback’ to replace the money he had to pay after it all happened. Category:Blog posts